


Baby worries

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby worries

When Junhee told her husband that he would soon be a father, he was beyond himself. They were both on cloud nine, excited about finally getting a child together. But when Junhee started showing for real, not only looking a bit chubby, she noticed that Yifan had become a bit more… reserved around her.  
  
She only wanted him to rub her tummy as he had done when she was only a little chubby but he barely touched her swollen stomach. He still kissed her and such, so she didn’t doubt that he still loved her, but he just… avoided her stomach.  
  
“Yifan,” Junhee said seriously when her husband joined her in bed beside her. The man hummed and looked at her, placing his hand in her hair. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“What do you mean? Nothing is wrong,” he denied but Junhee could hear the slight shiver in his voice, revealing to her that something was indeed wrong.  
  
“I know there is something, don’t lie. You’re so reserved around me,” she said gently and threaded her fingers through his dark hair. “Tell me.”  
  
“I just…” he trailed off, heaving a deep sigh. “I’m worried.”  
  
“Worried about what?” she asked, still running her hand through his hair and he shook his head.  
  
“It’s silly,” he said, avoiding Junhee’s gaze.  
  
“I’m sure it’s not.”  
  
“I’m just… worried about the baby,” he finally confessed and Junhee frowned. Why was he worried about the baby? “I mean… what do I know about taking care of a baby? I know nothing!” his voice raised and Junhee could feel her heart melt. Her husband sure was cute sometimes.  
  
“You just have to learn,” she said gently and moved her hand down on Yifan’s cheek. “I don’t know much either, we just have to learn together.”  
  
“But what if I really messes up? What if our baby hates me? I’m going to be a bad father,” Yifan ranted while Junhee just stroked his cheek. At last she had enough of Yifan’s talk and kissed him, successfully shutting him up.  
  
“You’re not going to mess up, stop being such a worrywart.”  
  
“I’ve tried and I’m sorry but I can’t help it,” Yifan whined and Junhee just shook her head, smile on her lips.  
  
“You worries in vain,” she pointed out and removed her hand from Yifan’s cheek. “I’m going to sleep now, you can continue your worries if you want but I’m sleeping,” she continued and then just seconds later she was asleep.  
  
Recently, she had been tired but that didn’t stop Yifan to be amazed by her ability to fall asleep quickly. He looked at her face, smiling because she looked so peaceful and then he moved his hand to her stomach.  
  
“Baby,” he whispered out in thin air. “Baba is sorry he worries so much, but how can he not? You’re so precious,” there was no movement under his hand, but Yifan didn’t expected any. Their baby had yet to kick its first little kick. “You’re more precious than any jewel,” he continued and then he sighed, feeling rather tired himself. He yawned and whispered one last thing.


End file.
